Richard Moreau
Richard Moreau (born 22nd of March, AT 390) and now operating under the alias "Raik" is the third child born of the minor noble Beata Moreau, and the merchant Vespasien Moreau. He was expelled from his home after charges of adultery with a married noble were laid against him. He has since cloaked his name and accent, and headed to other lands in order to create a new home for himself. Background Childhood, Family and Education Richard was born at the beginning of Spring, in late March. He was the third child of the family, following a first son, and a first daughter. His father, Vespasien Moreau was one of the few merchants that made the long trek from Boreus to Earnwold, and one of even fewer to turn a tidy enough profit from it. His mother, Beata Moreau was born of a minor noble, and quite far down the line of succession. His parents married as part of a deal brokered by Vespasien that involved lands and a wife in exchange for financial assistance. His older brother was to take over lordly duties, going with their father to court in Earnwold on occasion. His sister was taught math and magic, and travelled across the Traveller's Sea to attend the Brimstone Academy. Raik had no head for counting, and no silver tongue for politics, so he was trained to fight, and to lead the small group of men that his father would contribute to any raised army the Fedorian empire needed. As such, Raik was often found without his parents, raised by a nanny and the old swordsman his father hired to teach him. He was, at the very least, taught basic math and reading, and he spent his 20th year on a pilgrimage to the Monastery at the peak of the Iron Mountains, where he leaned proper worship of the gods, and Maeliel in particular. Incident with Lady Hansen Raik was always a little 'adventurous', and this led him to a chance encounter at quite a boring event. The young warrior, not one for stuffy meetings of lords, went out to get some air, where he found a woman, apparently doing the same as him. The two sparked up conversation, and soon hit it off together. Over the next few bored events, the two got closer and closer. The Lady was curious about him, at the scars he held from training, at his travels over the land. Raik found someone willing to listen, and perhaps a mother figure that was proud of him, for the first time. While Raik would not call if love, some others would insist the zebra was infatuated by her. The two took bed together for a few weeks, before word got out, and Raik was caught in the act by Lord Hansen. Furious, the Lord demanded his arrest, and only quick thinking and a handy whip saved Raik's life. He galloped home, charging in and grabbing his sword and something slightly more practical for travel than the tight leather chaps he was in, and set off south, not wanting to face a trial for what was almost certainly an assured crime. Category:People Category:Criminal Character